


countdown

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Cold Weather, Cute Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cutesy, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Masao's witch au, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Sharing Clothes, Smitten Crowley (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Winter, give me more aziraphale in crowley's clothes or give me death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: based on @masao.sketch's (on Instagram) color palette drawing of aziraphale in crowley's cloak in their witch au :^)-> https://www.instagram.com/p/B6qUDbKFqqT/ (pls go check out their witch au!! it's great)Can't escape the New Year's kiss tradition, not even in a witch AU.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> gabe may or may not have a crush on aziraphale but u may interpret however u please  
> that idea is, ofc, based on this comic -> https://www.instagram.com/p/B2tmn3xlBLa/

"Aziraphale, I see you could...make it." Gabriel smiled at Aziraphale, which almost seemed off, though he couldn't truly tell due to Gabriel's rosy cheeks caused by the weather. "So, you enjoyed this year so far?"

"Yes, very much so!" He beamed at Gabriel. He did frown a little, but only for show- he was a bit worried if he seemed sad that Gabriel would get mad at him. "I only wish I could've brought Crawly!" He smiled thinking of his dear snake.

"I hate snakes..." Gabriel grumbled, thinking about the time that damned snake fucking bit him! He rubbed the wound, it didn't matter if Crawly wasn't venomous or not...still a nuisance to him. Aziraphale smiled and apologized for the instant under his breath. He looked up at the night sky, watching as the smoke from a campfire nearby went up into it. Gabriel shrugged and walked away, still looking at the now mediocre witch. He has been so happy to have improved so much but he still feels so inadequate next to...

"Aziraphale?" A voice popped Aziraphale's bubble.

"Yes?" He squeaked out, embarrassed by the near voice crack. The red witch looked at him, and unbeknownst to Aziraphale, trying to act as if he hadn't already known he was gonna be here...especially trying to act like he hadn't been practicing his introduction for the past hour- which he did not!

"It's nice to see you again!" Crowley spoke, trying to pretend their last meeting didn't happen. _Please don't bring it up please don't bring it up-_

"Really, I-" He swallowed down his words. _I thought you hated me_. "Oh, nothing! More importantly, how has your year been?" He beamed at Crowley, making the poor Red Witch's knees buckle and blinding him.

"Good, it's been really good!" _Especially since I met you._ He smiled at his inner thoughts without voicing them. "You look a little lonely, I thought at least _Gabriel_ would stay with you, seeing as he invited you-" Crowley grumbled without the slightest hint of jealousy. Nope, none at all.

"Oh, that's lovely to hear!" He grinned as Crowley plopped down beside him. "Oh, I can't hold Gabriel captive, he just went off to talk to his friends! I would've brought C-Carlos but..." He snickered and whispered to Crowley. "G-Gabriel doesn't really like Carlos after a certain incident where he bit him! Don't tell Gabriel, though!" He continued giggling as Crowley stared with, essentially, heart eyes.

Before Crowley could stop himself, he blurted out, "You're really pretty when you laugh, you know that?." He straightened his back and stared at Aziraphale, hoping he wouldn't walk away from him.

"Oh, thank you-erm," He weakly laughed, trying to recover from that. "So are you!" He burst out himself, making Crowley's face fluster.

"Well-" Voices began chanting as the clock went down, signifying the last seconds of the year.

" _Ten, nine,_ " Some witches began doing some magic tricks, such as putting the seconds or names or random quotes into the sky for everyone to see.

Crowley sucked air through his nose before speaking, with his whole chest, "You know that New Year's tradition?"

" _Eight, seven,_ " Gabriel seemed to be trying to pass through the crowd, staring at Aziraphale and glaring at Crowley.

Aziraphale's mind went blank on _that_ one so he raised an eyebrow. "No...?"

" _Six, five,_ " Crowley smirked at Gabriel once he finally noticed him, deciding to promptly ignore him.

"New year's kiss and all, suppose to be able to say how your year will go."

" _Four, three,_ " Aziraphale blushed.

"Well-" He stammered out, a smile breaking out across his face once again.

" _Two, one,_ " Crowley gently grabbed Aziraphale's face before kissing him, softly and slowing. It only lasted about five minutes longer than it's supposed to. Once they both jumped back, faces red as all can be, they realized everyone was leaving...and some people were staring...and one guy whistled.

"So, uh, you need some help getting home?"

_"Yes."_

* * *

Before leaving, Crowley and Aziraphale said goodbye to Gabriel and a few guys stopped Crowley, patting him on the back before saying _"Don't have too much fun."_ and _"Nice catch, man, nice catch!"_ and even _"Wear protection!"_ beforegiving him a couple of drunken fistbumps. After all that, they finally got into the woods. They walked through the dense and snow-covered path before arriving at an intersection, sadly, Crowley would have to leave Aziraphale to go home without him.

He looked at Aziraphale's shivering arms that were covering himself before, finally, a bright idea struck him. He took off his cloak. "Here! Take my cloak, you look freezing." He extended his arm out with the cloak in hand.

"Oh, thank you, dear, but I couldn't-"

"I got more at home," He draped the cloak on Aziraphale, ruffling his hair. "You look nice in it." He smiled softly.

"Thank you." Aziraphale didn't know what to say, truthfully, his confidence was merely his way of not going into catatonic shock. "Have a good night." He pecked Crowley on the cheek before waving as he walked away, trying to seem at all suave or coy.

Crowley absolutely didn't consider not washing that cheek ever again.

Once Aziraphale felt a safe distance away, he finally burst out to the wind. "This...is really _his_?! I can't believe I'm _wearing_ his cloak!" He hugged the cloak closer as he continued walking, his flustered wake a beacon of pink among a sea of white snow.

* * *

"Crawly, you won't believe-" He smiled, looking around his room. The snake seemed to be asleep, though he was almost definitely pretending. Aziraphale giggled and took off a blanket from his bed, draping on his beloved familiar. "Happy New Year's, Crawly." He kissed Crawly's head before blowing out the light. As Aziraphale laid in bed, smiling so hard he almost couldn't sleep, he hugged onto the cloak as if it were a plushy as he finally drifted off into a blissful dream that involved a certain Red Witch.

**Author's Note:**

> writing this with my granny in the room was a lil awkward ngl lol
> 
> happy new years! hope 2020 is great for everyone!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
